The Lonely Popstar
by CBBCHPDWFan
Summary: NEW: Teenage popstar Austin Moon is lonely, even with the fans, until he meets unpopular girl, Ally. He finds her best friend material. She finds him annoying with his popstar act and because he's practically zombiefied everyone. He hates how he has to act like. Will they become friends? Will he still be lonely? ENJOY AND REVIEW! BASED ON AUSTIN & ALLY BUT THEY MEET DIFFERENTLY!
1. Chapter 1: Gossip about the star

_Thousands of fans screaming back at me. And yet so alone. They are just dazzled by my fame. They are not one bit interested in me. I guess it's because I put on a mask. I have to act a certain way. Like an idiot who's brain has been removed._

 _I get infinite emails, letters, and strange objects every day. It disgusts me by me doing what I love causing me to be different. I just want to be me! But nobody understands that…yet._

I strolled down the corridor of my high school. The corridor is filled with guys, girlfriends and gossip.

That's probably the three G's of high school. Its ridiculous, by suddenly getting your brain removed would make you cool. What a weird world this is.

The main discussion is on teenage pop star Austin Moon . Every girl swoons over him. He is blonde and brainless. I hate him. I don't know him but he acts like a big-headed freak and everyone loves him for it.

Nobody gives me a second look. I like it that way; I have a life unlike most people. I don't spend my time fantasizing about some cute guy, it's stupid.

"Hey Gator." Said Kylie, aka head cheerleader. I stop in my tracks and spin round.

"For the last time, I'm not called gator!" I exclaim. She grins with her bright white teeth and peach lip gloss.

"Oh I know, but ultimate losers deserve nicknames and you Gator are the queen of losers." Said Kylie. Everyone laughed and made noises as I just got 'burned'. I smirk back at her and suck my teeth.

"I guess that makes you the king of losers then." I say, before strolling off. Kylie frowns and everyone oohs at her before she struts of in her hot pink stilettos.

My name isn't really gator, honestly it isn't, people just call me that because their brainless! My real name is Ally. Do you get the joke now? Allygator? Ally!

I walk into Music; it's probably one of the only subjects I'm interested in. I can't dance but I do have a passion for keyboard and guitar. But ever since people like Austin Moon walked the earth I have had lessened taste, he has ruined my only hobby and interest; I told you I hated him.

"Have you guys got the tickets for Austin's next concert in the club tonight?" asked Whitney, Kylie's lapdog.

"Totes! Wouldn't miss it for the world!" said Kylie. Sasha, Kyle's best friend, nodded in agreement.

"Ah doesn't gator want to go? I Thought she was into music, not that she's any good!" pouted Kylie. I turned around in my seat to face them.

"Why would I want to see an idiot like Austin Moon, I have a life, unlike some people." I stated matter of fact.

"FYI He is totes not an idiot and your only saying that because you don't have the guts." Said Kylie.

"FYI He totes is an idiot and why wouldn't I have the guts to go to some poxy concert?" I mimicked.

"Well prove it, you better be there at 9:30 or else." said Kylie. I said nothing. Boy I got myself into that one. She turned around again, what now?

"Oh and good luck getting tickets Gator." she said. I gulped, what have I done!


	2. Chapter 2: Annoying Popstar's

At lunch I went to the school library and sat down at the nearest computer. I looked up the website name and as I knew, tonight's concert 9:30 were sold out. What am I going to do now; they'll love it if I don't come. A brief plan begins to form in my mind. I know what I need to do.

At approximately 8:45 I stand in front of the mirror, my ordinary brunette self stares back at me. Do I need to liven my image up a bit? No, I am not changing myself for Kylie or any cute boy pop star. I just grab my striped top, green jumper and jeans and start to get ready.

 _It's around quarter to nine and my nerves are piping through my body as I know I'll have to put the arrogant pig act on. But I'll do anything to do what I love, even if it changes me. Not many people have arrived; you start to feel the buzz at around 9:15. But of course there is the exception of fans that just can't live without me supposedly, me they don't have a clue who I am and they don't ever want to care. I hear a knock on my dressing room door in the club concert._

 _"_ _Mr Moon a fan is here to see you." Said an assistant. I nod to gesture to let them in and I stare at the mirror. My well-known blonde self stares back at me. Its show time I think and my mask is covered._

That was the longest bus journey ever! I think to my self is this really worth it? I don't want to meet the guy who zombiefied everyone's minds. But I know I must do it and I will. As I approach the crowded club concert I see Kylie, Sasha and Whitney dressed to impress as they say. I'm surprised their dressed at all at clothes at that length.

I run round the back of the club and all I see is trash and rusty metal door. Perfect. As I approach it I wish please be open, please be open! But of course fate is against me tonight and it's closed. Damn! I don't know what to do so I just take a long shot and bang on the door. I hear footsteps on the other side amongst my thumps. A plot forms in my mind. The door opens and a big, black, bald security guard is standing their.

"What do you want?" he said. I'm taken back by his slightly squeaky voice.

"COME QUICKLY! THIS GUY OVER THERE IS BEING SAVAGED BY A SQUIRREL!" I yell, I pretend to freak out.

"Oh my god! Show me!" said the man. He ran in the direction to where I pointed too. I ran through the now open door and don't stop when I hear his shouts of realization.

Backstage is like a maze, endless corridors! The concert will be starting soon and I need to find the dance floor.

 _I can hear the audience shouting as I come out of dressing room with my fake arrogant self on._

I run down a corridor filled with rooms with gold stars and quickly turn to see if I'm still being chased. Little do I know who's lurking behind the corner?

 _As I lock the door some brunette runs into me._

I hit something and I turn to apologie when I realize who I'm facing, Austin Moon. I only realise that he's actually not that bad looking, but I still hate him.

"Yo! watch where you're going missy!" said Austin. I stare in outrage.

"Who are you calling missy!" I said.

"Excuse me!" he said.

"You're not pardoned!" I reply. He raises his eyebrow.

"Who are you?" he questioned.

"Why'd you wanna know?" I state.

"Do you know who I am?" he asks.

"The world's biggest idiot." I reply.

"Ah ha!" What makes you think you can talk to me like that?" he asked, sarcastically.

"You may be famous but that doesn't exclude freedom of speech and the fact that you're an utter jerk!" I state.

"You're just jealous!" he exclaims.

"Me! Why would I be jealous of you! "I exclaim.

"Because I'm upper good lookin' and talented!" he says.

"Riiiiight!" I say.

Suddenly the security guard runs around the corridor

"You!" he yells

"Gotta go!" I say and run but he catches up with me and drags me, I pass Austin who was puzzled.

 _As the brunette and the guard turned around the corner and disappeared I laughed._

 _"_ _Feisty!"_


	3. Chapter 3: Ally takes a tumble

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry for the cheesy song lyrics, they are the first thing I could think off! Hopefully Ally will correct that soon! Please Review and feel free to read my other stories and review!:)**

Everyone is waiting for the concert to begin and are dancing. Me, I'm being dragged out by a security guard but I manage to break free.

"Come back!" The guard exclaims.

"No chance!" I say. I run to the noise and find the stage entrance. Oh no! The concert has begun. Austin is on the stage with his voice on fall boom. Everyone is watching and dancing. There is no way back and no where to go. Well…

I gulp and plunge on stage but manage to stick to the rim. Luckily, nobody sees me.

 _When I look at you it drives me crazzzy! I sing._

 _At the corner of my eye I see the feisty brunette crawling on the side of the stage. Anyone would be outraged but this is the most hilarious thing I have seen all night._

 _But then you turn and look at me and I know there is a mayyyybe._

I don't think anyone can see me but I need to somehow get to the dance floor without looking like a total plank. I can't help but noticing how good he sounds, although they are pretty bad lyrics! Either him or his writers came up with it but they are terrible! How can people listen to this? I put my opinions to the depths of my mind and crouch low, I then scramble and head for the edge of the stage I wrap my self in curtains and look. There is a space where I can jump and nobody can see me. Boy I'm going to get bruised.

 _I see the brunette draped in the curtains and I stop a snort I must remember I'm on mic. Suddenly she jumps full out and lands on the rock hard floor. Is she ok?_

Black and blue _everywhere,_ I am definitely not ok. Three familiar girls surround me.

"If it isn't gator." Said the menacing voice of Kylie.

"Help me up will ya!" I gasp.

"Eww! Touch you, no thanks. So you made it then?" she said.

"No I'm just here for the fun of it." I say, getting up.

"Well whatever you've proven yourself, you can go now." Said Kylie.

"I've done more than proven myself; I even managed to talk with Austin." I said. They gasp.

"OMG!" they squeal. I jump back a pace as squealing and pinkness is a sign of pigs, I don't like pigs. Then again I knew they were pigs already.

"Yep." I replied.

"What was he like?" asked Whitney.

"Arrogant, self obsessed." I reply.

"Sound's perfect! He's mine!" said Sasha. They all start fighting over him and squabble so I back away through the crowd and annoyingly bump into the security guard. He gives me a face.

"Hello again." I fake laugh.

 _I watch as the brunette gets dragged away by the security guard once again, she kept yelling stuff like 'watch the back' and kept wincing. For some reason I can't stop thinking about the feisty brunette girl. She is the only person who has ever treated me like everyone else, even if it was an argument._


	4. Chapter 4: School? Or boot camp!

The next day I wake up and cringe as the pains are still their. I look at my schedule which is at the side. of my bed.

 **1\. Biology**

 **2\. Calculus**

 **3\. Home Economics**

 **4\. Physical ED**

 **LUNCH**

 **5\. Spanish**

 **6\. Health Class**

Arghhh! Physical Ed. I must I repeat must find an excuse. I suddenly remember all my lame excuses which I actually wrote down in my diary. I grab my diary and look inside it.

 **Swimming: Sorry I can't do swimming today because I have a veruca!**

I tried that so the teacher just gave me a waterproof plaster. Waterproof plaster? What's that about. Today isn't swimming and if I try that excuse my teacher would probably give me a regular plaster or as she's harsh, make me eat it! Eww!

 **Running: Can't run because my ankle is swollen or twisted.**

My harsh teacher would either make me run on it anyway, or slam ice cold stuff on it or twist it the right way again. Ouch!

 **Gym: I cannot do gym because I have zero flexibility.**

She'd probably flex me like a rubber band, yep she's that harsh!

 _Or the classic_ : **I can't do Physical Ed because I'm going to hurl.**

This may be boring but might work and there is no way she'd change this excuse against me! Is there?

I don't know how but I manage to get through the first three classes unscathed. But now the looming, dreaded Physical Ed has arrived and I think I'm going to cry. As always Kylie is the number one suck up.

"I'll get those!" she said, pointing to the equipment. The teacher gives her a yellowing smile.

"You are a gem Kylie!" said Miss Montana. If anyone likes Kylie they must be really messed up so you can imagine how messed up Miss Montana is to call her a gem.

"Miss I'm gonna hurl!" I say.

"So? Prove it!" she said. Everyone looks at me. I did not think this through.

Miss Montana made me puke by doing 20 laps, yep that's right 20 laps of the school field and it's a big field. I will never forget the look on Kylie's face it was like her birthday had come early. Now I feel bruised, woozy and exhausted. I just want to go home so as I looked unsurprisingly out of it in Spanish they made me go home.

When I got home I catapulted onto my bed and slept for goodness knows how many hours.

 _I'm at the record label recording the last song for my new album heart-stopper, which's out in less than a fortnight. But I can't seem to concentrate. Nobody treats me normally. Everyone thinks I'm some supreme king when actually I'm a 16 year old guy who just does what he loves. I don't remember school. I went to kindergarten but that was pretty much it. Now I just get home-schooled. This isn't even true as I'm working all the time. I wish I can just be some ordinary guy only for a while, but I know that my wish will never come true, not as long as I look, sound and am Austin Moon._


	5. Chapter 5: Lovestruck woman baring gifts

Two days later it's a Saturday and I wake up ready for the day ahead of me. I have to do some chores. I have to buy the shopping, browse for some dress that my mum described, get home and spring clean, tidy everything up and cook lunch for myself as my parents are not back till dinner.

I always go to the supermarket in the mall as I can always stop for other things too. So I walk in and go straight in to Albertsons.

About more than half an hour later I come out carrying 6 bags filled with food. Especially the cookies my dad likes. My mum saw this blue floral dress in Long Tall Sally, so I head their next.

 _I'm signing pictures of myself and taking photos. Also my fans are giving me all sorts of weird stuff to sign, some stuff I'd rather stay unsigned._

" _Hello, Nice to meet you." I say to the next woman who's about 45 and is quite round and has two young boys with her._

" _Oh my god! It's Austin! I think I'm going to die because you're so amazing! I love you so much." She gasped. Her sons looked at her as if she was mad._

" _Emm, thank you. Do you want me to give you an autograph?" I asked._

" _No I have something to give to you!" she squealed._

" _Emm ok, sure." I say. She fumbles through her pocket and pulls out a ring._

" _Austin, will you please marry me!" she cried, happily. I stare in embarrassment._

" _Mum, can we go now, dad won't be pleased." Said the youngest. She ignored him._

" _Emm looks like your already married." said Austin. She sank to the floor and grabbed his leg._

" _Please! I need to be with you forever! I love you so so much!" she cried, desperately._

" _Come on maam leave the boy alone he's young enough to be your son, he won't marry you." Said the security guard prising her away. I get my leg away and stare annoyed._

From a distance I see Austin Moon being hassled by a woman, who's old enough to be his mother, to marry him. How funny!

 _At the corner of my eye I see the same feisty brunette smirking before she walked in Long Tall Sally. Something inside me triggers and I want to talk to her._

" _I need the toilet." I say. The security guard is trying to remove the woman._

" _Sure Mr Moon you go straight there." replies the security guard, who is now putting all his muscle to fend off the two boys who were attacking him._

 _I enter the shop and see the brunette girl with her back to me. By the floor next to her feet is some food shopping and it looks like she's looking for something through the racks._


	6. Chapter 6: Not him again!

As I am looking for the dress my mum described I sense someone behind me so I turn around. Austin Moon is standing their with an amused expression on his face.

"Hello." He says. I stare back at him, not sure what he wants. Maybe he remembers the other night.

"Emm, hi." I reply.

"So how come the security guard was chasing you the other night?" he asked.

"I'd of thought that was obvious, because I snuck in without a ticket." I said putting the current dress back on the rack.

"Why would you want to go to my concert if you clearly hate me so much?" he questioned.

"I dunno it was kind of a bet and dare." I replied.

"From who?" he asked.

"Some girls at my high school." I replied. I continued to browse for dresses, to make things less awkward.

"From where I was standing it didn't look like you liked them very much." Said Austin, smirking.

I turned around and looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I saw you jump of the stage and talk to three pink girls." He replied. Something was different. His attitude had improved. He wasn't as rude, arrogant and self centred as the other night. But was definitely nosy and annoying.

"You saw that?" I frowned. Great!

"Uh ha! It was hilarious." Said Austin. I rolled my eyes. Typical.

"I still have the bruises." I said. He laughed. I smirked.

"So anyways why are you talking to me?" I asked.

"Is it illegal?" he smirked.

"No but highly annoying." I replied.

"Yeah well I like annoying you." He said.

"Right, anyways I'm busy." I said. He stepped closer until he was right next to me. I felt quiet uneasy.

"Doing what?" he asked.

"That's none of you business." I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm making it my business." He said. I knew it!

"Here we go! The whole popstar I'm so much better than you act. No one needs to know my private business whether they are so unknown they are practically a hermit or as famous as you. Ok!" I exclaim. He looks taken a back but still annoyingly has the amused smirk on his face.

"Sheesh! You get mega worked up." He said.

"Well when it's got to do with you, yes." I said.

 _What does she mean?_

"What do you me with me? I only met you a few days ago." Said Austin.

"Well thanks to you everyone is practically zombiefied. _Oh Austin you're so amazing, your so cute! Ooh! I love you so much!_ It makes me puke." I say, mimicking thousands of screaming girls.

"That's not my fault." He said.

"Yeah it is because you go through the king like act back at them and they love it." I managed, anger piling up.

He was about to speak when I interrupted.

"And with people chasing after you they don't acknowledge the few who have still got their brains still in, like me for instance. It's thanks to the likes of you that everyone at school sees me as an outsider." I say.

 _I had no idea that's why she hates me. But she is right. My mask has changed people's minds. She is one of the few who hasn't fallen for it and one of the ones who've been negatively affected by it._

"I'm sorry about that. Is their anything I can do to say sorry?" he asks.

What? He wants to apologise. He doesn't even know me. Maybe there is more to him than I thought.

"You can go away." I said. He looked at me.

"Fair enough. How about I help you with your shopping?" he asked.


	7. Chapter 7: Austin Helping Ally out

**Enjoy! Please Review! P.S The recent episodes were great, weren't they?:)**

I think of the first thing that comes to mind and throw it at him.

"I can manage thanks!" I said, sarcastically.

"Oh come on! You need my help!" said Austin. I raise an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? Why?" I asked.

"Because that dress is so not your colour!" he said. I looked at the salmon pink dress I had in my hands.

"I'm looking for a dress for my mum, she looked at it the last time she came here but didn't buy it and well she changed her mind. The only trouble is I can't find it." I said.

"What's it look like?" he asked, browsing the racks.

"As if I'd tell you." I said. His brown eyes were filled with amusement.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because we'd be here all day." I said.

"Oh yeah? What's it look like?" he repeated. I huffed.

"My mum said it was blue and floral, but I can't find anything matching that description, someone must of bought it!" I said, now scouring the racks and thrashing each bright coloured robe aside violently.

"Is this what you looking for?" he asked.

He was behind me but his arm stretched though the space above my shoulder and pointed to a dress directly in front of me. I felt uneasy at how close he was.

"Oh!" I said. He laughed and his blonde hair tickled my ear.

"It was right under your nose!" he said. I picked it up and took it to the cash counter. Strangely, he picked up my groceries.

 _As she payed at the counter I couldn't help but think, I don't know her name! I should find out though when she's more calm and chilled and not when she's some anger bomb waiting to explode! She approached me once she paid and noticed the groceries I picked up._

"I am going to help out in order to say sorry, honestly I do act a jerk around people but only the _right_ people notice." Said Austin.

I looked at him suspiciously. Did he honestly want to say sorry, better find out was all I could think.

"Ok, you can help out, but no funny business." I said, seriously. He saluted mockingly, I rolled my eyes.

God help me, I thought.

 _The brunette and I exited the shop; I suddenly realize I still have to run a stall signing autographs. I suddenly have an idea._

We approach the stall which has ten people waiting in line. I wonder how he's going to wriggle out of this one.

"Sup everybody! I'm sorry to have to say that I have to go but help yourselves to the pre-signed autographs and you all get free tickets to my album release party in less than a fortnight!" said Austin.

They all squealed and jumped for joy. Austin looked at me.

"Let's go." He said.


	8. Chapter 8: I finally know her name!

As we were walking out the mall, both carrying bags. Austin turned to me.

"Sooo, Can you tell me your name as I keep referring to you as the brunette or feisty girl in my head." He said, smirking.

Shall I? Or Not? Shall I? Or.. What the heck, won't make much difference in fact it may make things less awkward. I thought.

"My name's Ally, Ally Dawson." I said. He smiled.

"Nice Name Ally Dawson." He said. I roll my eyes.

"Just because you now know my name, doesn't make us friends." I say, simply. He scoffs.

"Course! It Doesn't mean nothing!" he said. I roll my eyes.

"That's incorrect grammar, you should of said it doesn't mean anything." I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Did I mention Ally before I knew your name I also referred to you as a Stiff, Rigid, Worrying Brunette who takes things way to seriously." Said Austin.

I scoffed.

"I'd rather be serious, than a laid back, blonde-haired, flirtatious popstar!" I said.

"I am not flirtatious! Wait what's that mean?" he asked. It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"It means you flirt a lot, Duh!" I said. He smirked.

"I do flirt a bit but how did you notice, as I do not flirt round you." He said.

"I could tell it's your character." I said.

"I take it back you're a Stiff, Rigid, Worrying, _Judgemental_ brunette who takes things way to seriously." Said Austin.

"I am not judgemental!" I said.

"Yeah you are! You think I'm my act!" he said.

"Wait you lost me, Act?" I asked.

"Yeah, I told you I act a different way around people because everyone expects a self-centred popstar." he said.

"Well you aren't acting different around me." I said.

"I'm not acting now; I honestly do have a laid back attitude, that presumably annoys you, when I'm acting I'm like that jerk when we first met." He said.

"Still a jerk now." I whispered.

"How far is your house?" he asked, completely changing the subject.

"Just a few more blocks, why? Can't your dancing feet take it?" I ask, smirking. He was panting.

"I usually take a cab or a car if I have to walk this far." He said.

"I practically live next door to the mall." I said.

"Doesn't feel like it." He replied.

"Stop moaning, you've got more things to look forward too." I say.

"Like what?" he asks.

"Like that fact you're going to help me spring clean my entire house." I reply. The look on his face is priceless.


	9. Chapter 9: Chillax!

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to review!**

Austin and Ally hurried into the front door as paparazzi seemingly came out of no where.

Ally slammed the door and leaned against it. Austin looked too relaxed.

"How can you be so relaxed right now? They could have ambushed you!" said Ally.

"It happens to me everyday! Plus I don't really care, I hope they got my good side, hey what am I talking about? All my sides are good!" he said.

Ally rolled her eyes.

"I think you should be worried." Said Austin. Ally looked confused.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because they took snaps of you and your not exactly photogenic." Said Austin.

"What's that supposed to mean!" said Ally, annoyed.

"It means, you could of at least brushed your hair this morning." He said.

"I did!" said Ally.

"Or at least had some make up on." Said Austin.

"I don't wear make up." Said Ally.

"Figures." Said Austin. Ally was about to protest when Austin interrupted.

"Where do you want the groceries?" he asked.

"Just follow on through the hallway until you get to the kitchen." Said Ally.

Austin obeyed and when he wasn't looking Ally quickly looked at the mirror. She inspected her hair, it looked fine to her.

Once the groceries were put away Austin dived onto the couch.

"Ehh, what are you doing?" asked Ally.

"What does it look like, I'm chillaxing!" he said.

"The only reason you're here is to help me spring clean, if your not going too you can get out." Said Ally.

"Wow, harsh much." Said Austin.

"That's the Ally Way, so deal with it." She said, before going to the closet and grabbing a mop.

"You can start by mopping the kitchen floor." Said Ally.

"Why?" asked Austin.

"Because it's dirty." Said Ally.

"Just get your butler to do it." Said Austin. Ally looked annoyed.

"Wow, didn't you realize not everyone has a butler." Said Ally.

"Oh, ok then." Said Austin. He grabbed the mop and headed for the kitchen, which was joint onto the lounge.

 _Come on Austin! Think! The only way you can be friends with her is if you actually get her too like you! So I just have to gradually have to loosen her up!_ Thought Austin.

"Hey Ally." Said Austin. She turned from feather dusting the CD case. She looked at him confused.

"Wanna Dance?" he asked, before he did a funny ball room dance with the mop. Ally rolled her eyes.

 _Boy! This is going to be a long day._ She thought. She looked back at the case.

"Come on Ally! Loosen up!" said Austin. He began dancing all around the room.

Until he stopped in front of her with the mop.

"Don't make me dance alone." He said. Ally rolled her eyes.

"Your not dancing alone, you have the mop." She said, getting rid of the dust on the case.

"We can make this day go by a lot faster if you just relax and have fun." He said.

Ally rolled her eyes, but she still couldn't help being tempted.

 **Will Ally dance with Austin? Will a day of spring cleaning turn out to be a day of fun? You'll have to find out on the next chapter when I update!**


	10. Chapter 10: Freestyle!

**Sorry that I haven't had time to update. So I made this chapter longer than my usual ones.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!**

 **P.S I watched the VERY last episode of Austin and Ally, I cried! Bitter Sweet, such a heart warming ending but still an ending! I'm definitely going to miss Austin and Ally!:)**

Austin had his hand held out for Ally. He was holding the mop in the other hand. Ally looked at his hand as if it were an alien object, she was honestly torn what to do.

"I can't." said Ally, staring at Austin.

"Why not?" asked Austin.

"No, I can't dance." Said Ally. Austin smiled.

"Don't worry dancing is just about letting loose, it could look totally ridiculous but as long as your having fun it's dancing." Said Austin.

"I'm pretty sure that's not the textbook definition of dance." Said Ally. Austin smiled.

"No, but it's mine." He replied, grinning. Ally sighed and took Austin's hand. They were both still holding their cleaning utensils. Austin grinned.

 _Finally she's letting loose, now I can show her how to dance._ Thought Austin.

"Let's see if we can dance while dusting and mopping the kitchen." Said Austin. Ally raised an eyebrow.

"That's what I call multi-tasking to the level of impossibility." Said Ally.

"Well I believe nothing's impossible." Grinned Austin. Ally rolled her eyes.

"That's why you're completely ridiculous." Smirked Ally.

"I know I'm ridiculous, it's more fun that way." Grinned Austin.

Austin let go of Ally's hand and busted out some mega cool moves on the kitchen floor with the mop. Ally stood and watched in amazement. He finished with a spin facing Ally.

"Your turn." He smiled. Ally looked uncertain.

"I cannot do that." Said Ally.

"Then don't, do another move." Said Austin. Ally sighed. She got her feather duster and did a brief twirl on the floor.

"We can do better than that." Said Austin.

"We?" asked Ally, confused.

"Yeah." Said Austin. He unexpectedly grabbed Ally's hand and spun her towards him. She was pressed against him in a ballroom dancing pose, he laughed. Ally turned her head and looked shocked.

"No fair!" said Ally, who was caught unaware. She raised her feather duster and tickled Austin's nose. He let go of her and staggered backwards, dropping the mop.

"Ah, AHCHOO!" he sneezed. Ally laughed.

"I guess we're tied, but I'm definitely going to win." Said Austin.

"We'll see about that!" challenged Ally. She ran towards the backdoor and into the garden, dropping the duster on her way out, Austin ran after her.

Ally stopped behind the garden bench. Austin was on the other side of it. They were both determined to win there strange one upping game.

Austin put his hands on the table, like a lion ready to pounce.

"Bet you can't catch me." Said Ally, smiling.

"Bet I can." Said Austin, grinning.

"I might not be able to dance very well but I can run, fast." Said Ally.

"We'll see about that!" challenged Austin. Ally grinned.

Austin jumped on the table. Ally cleverly ran around it, intending to head for the house, but Austin surprised her by doing a backflip of the table to right in front of her.

"I win." He said, grinning. Ally immediately forgot about the game.

"I didn't know you could do backflips." Said Ally, intrigued.

"Technically, it's a summersault." He said.

"It's awesome, that's what it is." Said Ally. Austin was surprised about how impressed she was.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, I used to watch this TV show about these gymnasts who could do really crazy stunts, I loved watching them, but it seems like they are defying gravity which makes it even more impressive." Said Ally.

"I guess doing tricks like that is defying gravity." Said Austin. Ally grinned.

"Exactly." Said Ally.

"Hey forget about the cleaning, I need to take you somewhere." said Austin.

"I can't just forget about the cleaning." Said Ally.

"I'll call my butler, just give him a list of things needed done." Said Austin.

Ally was puzzled, what was he going to show her? After the conversation they had just had it could be something amazing. Ally thought hard, she had taken his advice and had really loosened up towards Austin. Ally grinned.

"Ok, Where are we going?" asked Ally. Austin grinned.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Said Austin, grinning.

 **What do you think Austin will show Ally? Do you think she'll stay like the calmer more relaxed Ally as she currently is? Does this mean their friends? Wait and see for the next chapter, which I don't know when I'm going to update!**


End file.
